Dante's Next Fight
by Dante Strife
Summary: It seems Mundus isn't the only one out to kill Dante, but there's actually a long line of people or demons waiting for their chance...and let's not forget Marionettes. Trouble seems to follow Dante, but hey it makes for some good stories. chapter 6 is up!
1. Default Chapter

I guess you could say my life has revolved around death, demons, and well more dead stuff. Freakin' Marionettes, I really hate those endless hordes of mindless puppets. Well anyway, business at Devil Never Cry had been slow, real slow. Our first piece of business came walking in about three days ago. I'm, well ok, I was taking a nap. So I hear the bell signaling someone just walked in, and see this guy talking to Trish. This guy kinda looks like me, 'cept his hair is kinda a golden color and his eyes are icy blue. He's sporting the coat, leather, and brass knuckles, and it's all dark blue. Wait…. Looks like this guy ransacked my closet! And blue? C'mon.   
  
"Hi sir, Devil Never Cry, can I help you?"   
I see Trish swooning over this guy, I just approach them shaking my head. Women…  
"Hey, name's Dante and this Trish. What can we do for you?" Polite to the customers, brings in the cash, ya know.  
"These puppet things" He points outside to a group of Marionettes slowly limping towards the building. "They're kinda chasing me, and I heard of this place. So I figured maybe you could help me with this problem."  
  
Why is he so freakin' calm? I mean most people would be panicking and screaming, running down the streets. And why is he wearing my clothes?!? And why does it have to be Marionettes, I hate those things so much!  
  
"Yeah! We'll help you. Maybe even free of charge!" Trish said, dragging me towards the weapons.  
"Funny, real funny. What are you doing?" I whispered angrily as we walked to get Alastor and Sparda from the wall.  
"I don't know, maybe I just think he's cute! You have a problem Dante? Jealous?" Trish said grinning evilly.  
"OK, not now Trish. Maybe you didn't see the mass amounts of demons following him? And he looks just like me!" I wasn't jealous. Ha! But he looked just like me! Grrr…  
  
We left him standing outside our place, as I ran at the Marionettes. I'll teach them to bother me when I'm taking a nap! Or lead a handsome look-alike to swoon Trish. Wait…no I don't care about that. Damn I hate them so much!  
  
I rushed into the group of Marionettes slashing away in anger. I could feel my Devil Trigger gaining power, but I didn't care. I was already in a blind rage, the only thing I could think of was this new guy and not getting shot by Trish. Maybe rushing in as she gives cover fire isn't a good idea, but it was too late to think about that now.  
  
My Devil Trigger reached it's peak, and I used Alastor to fly into the air and bring chaos onto those below. Trish stopped firing, she knew these things were done for the moment I took to the air. As for the thief in the blue, he just kinda stared at the fight. Okay, so I don't know if he is a thief, but he has my clothes!  
  
I finished off the last Marionette, and let my Devil Trigger slip away. I looked towards the stranger, and I was surprised. He didn't have a look of shock or terror on his face. Just a look that said, "so that's what it's like."  
  
Man I hate that guy. 


	2. The Truth

I walked back to Devil Never Cry slowly. Trish had already gone inside with that stranger. I decided I would get some answers when I got inside, but I couldn't even guess what he might say. I finally reach DNC ready to question the hell out of this guy. But I was surprised.  
  
"Hello Dante. Trish has led me to believe you lead a very interesting life and business here." He just smirked.  
"Well, yeah, unless you see those guys out there as normal. I don't think I got your name…"  
"The name's Blain. I want to thank you for helping me out back there." Blain, huh.  
"Hey it's what I do, don't worry about it. Can I ask you something Blain?" Here we go.  
"Sure"  
"I couldn't help noticing how you look like me. The clothes, the figure, the brass knuckles. The only real difference is the hair, eyes, and no guns."  
  
Blain drew two guns from behind his coat with lightning speed, and put them right back without missing a beat.  
  
"Okay, so you even have the guns. But do you have any idea why you look like me? Or why we have the same clothes in different colors?" The questions that had been bugging me since this guy came in.  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain Dante. But let me try something. Can I see that sword there?"  
"Sparda? Sure, be careful though." What was he up to now?  
  
He slowly reached into his jacket, and pulled something on a small chain out. It looked like a little medallion, almost like Virgil's and mine together. The one difference, of course, was that it was blue.  
  
He put the medallion against the flat of the blade, and closed his eyes. Sparda began to glow slightly, and the medallion too. Then there was a flash, forcing everyone to close their eyes. When I opened them again, Blain wasn't holding Sparda. It looked like Sparda, but it wasn't as wide and looked sharper. Looked like a weapon faster than Alastor and more powerful than Sparda or Ifrit.  
  
"Woah. It actually worked. Look at this beautiful piece of work." Blain grinned at seeing his idea working.  
"Okay, what happened to Sparda?" That was my sword!  
"It isn't Sparda anymore. It's the final version meant to be held by the son of Sparda." Blain answered. "It is called Brotherhood. Meant to be held by one of the sons of Sparda."  
"What do you mean 'one of the sons' I'm his only son." Maybe this guy was insane, who knows. He seems to know a lot about my father too.  
"Dante, your father had two sons. Both with the last name Sparda, to remind them of their heritage." Blain began. "My name is Blain, Blain Sparda."  
"What?!?" Trish and I said at the same time. 


	3. Too Much Truth?

Chapter 3  
Brother vs Brother?  
  
"So what you're saying, is that you are Dante's brother?" Trish jumped in.  
"I told you we looked alike!" She didn't seem to even notice until then.  
  
I guess she didn't like being wrong, because a few seconds later I felt a paperweight smack me right in the head.  
  
"Ow!!! Why'd you do that Trish? Who throws paperweights?" Seriously who throws paperweights.  
"Who me? I didn't throw it." She said innocently, looking to the side.  
"You two done? I came here for more than just the Marionettes. Though I do hate those things." Blain interrupted.  
"Me too! Well why else would you come here?" Hey he isn't so bad, he hates those damn puppets!  
"Well I had to make sure you were Dante first. But I have more important things to discuss."  
"You can talk casually here Blain, no one cares." Trish pointed out. That was starting to get to me too.  
"Okay, that makes things easy. Well I guess you could say I came to….test you."  
"Test me how?" Calm down Dante let's not go killing all our brothers now.  
"Well there is a new demon power, a hundred times stronger than Mundus was. The only way to kill him is to wield this blade, the Brotherhood."  
"Okay, so what's the test?" Getting impatient, maybe killing all my brothers is a good idea.  
"Well I am also eligible for this sword, Dante. I came here to create it, and then take it. The sword will only reach its full power with one brother dead by this blade."  
"You're kidding right? You are on some kind of power trip so you can save the world? But you have to kill me, so I guess you're gonna have to drop the power trip, bro." He wanted to kill me now? Great.  
"The only way you can stop me is if you kill me. But even then you wont have the power to save us all. You won't have the Brotherhood." He grinned evilly.  
"Just bring it, if you think you've got what it takes. I'm warning you, you should just leave, and give me my sword. Otherwise, your quest ends here."  
  
Trish stood looking at the two of us like we were crazy. I could tell she was panicking, she obviously thought this guy was cute, yet she didn't want to lose me. Well I hope she's thinking that last part.  
  
"How can you talk about killing each other, when you are so calm?!?" Yep she's panicking.  
"It's easy Trish, I have to save the world. He has to die for that to happen." Blain said.  
"No I think you could figure something out, please guys don't do this!" She said desperately.  
"Trish, stay here, we're gonna go for a little walk. We'll talk it out, okay? Maybe I can convince him not to kill me."  
  
So Blain and me walked out of the building together. Trish wouldn't see either of us for a few days. Well she wouldn't see one ever again, but she didn't need to hear that right then. 


	4. Bad To Worse

"Blain, you know you don't have a chance of killing me, right?"  
"You have no idea how strong I am, Dante. No idea."  
  
We were walking along side each other like old friends. But we were talking about killing each other, I was beginning to scare myself. After all I didn't know how strong this guy was, but that never meant I had to show it.  
  
"Dante, I am tired of this. Let's fight here, now."  
"Fair enough, let's rock!"  
  
At that we squared off. He drew the Brotherhood, and I brought out Alastor. He lunged at me swinging the Brotherhood through the air in a long arc. I stepped to the side, and put my foot out. He tripped on it and fell flat on his face. Guess I didn't need to be worried after all.  
  
"That all you got Blain? When you said we were brothers, I was hoping for a challenge. Someone who finally had some guts. Guess not, eh?" I taunted.  
"Shut up Dante. You haven't seen anything yet." Hit a sore spot? I think so.  
"You're right, I haven't seen anything yet. Why don't you show me something?"  
  
He looked up with a smile, eyes now red. My smile, my eyes. But his eyes were blue, and when my eyes go red it can only mean one thing. Yep, I pissed him off.  
  
He stood slowly and waved his hand taunting me to bring it. I did. I dove at him fainting high, at the last second swinging low instead. He saw it coming and blocked. We backed up a step, and he came at me again. This time he wasn't a klutz nor did he trip. He ran at me and flipped over me, swinging his sword back when he landed. I dove to the side, feeling a sharp pain in my left arm. I looked over and saw a slice in my sleeve, and my arm. My arm wasn't healing either. Something was up with this guy, or maybe his sword.  
  
He saw my attention divert from him to my arm, and attacked. I was hoping for that. As he came down on me with the Brotherhood, I rolled to the side, thrusting Alastor forward. The sword should have cut his leg off, but instead bounced right off.  
  
"What the…."  
"What's wrong Dante? Oh, did I forget to mention that you can't hurt me with your weapon? My bad. Must of slipped my mind." There he goes, grinning again.  
  
So Alastor had no effect on this guy, and I left Ifrit at Devil Never Cry. I had maybe one edge over him though. I rolled backwards, and stood. He ran at me still grinning. I side stepped and drew Ebony and Ivory.  
  
"Time to go to work!" I said firing away at Blain.  
  
Blain roared in pain, and fail to the ground. I had beat him, but then I remembered his message about the Brotherhood. Needed one of us to die by it's blade, huh? Well maybe I could win and power up the sword. I smiled as I walked over to get the Brotherhood. Blain had dropped it when I shot him. I picked it up and turned to see Blain on his feet, still smiling. What reason did he have to smile? I just almost killed the guy, though he should actually be dead. I saw the blood running from the fresh wholes in his chest. Then there was no blood, he just healed himself, without missing a beat.   
  
"It's not that easy, Dante. I can't believe you would think I would just die from a few shots from your gun. A little full of yourself, eh?" He just kept on smiling. "Now let's continue."   
  
He reached for the Brotherhood, and came up with nothing. He looked at my hands, which now held his sword, and his eyes widened.  
  
"You've got to be kidding." Now it was my turn to smile.  
"No, I've got this nice piece of work. And you, my brother, are screwed." Smile, no way, my turn to grin.  
  
I charged at him with this new sword, ready to finish this. I guess we weren't on the same page, because he flipped over me and kicked me in the back.  
  
"Stupid bast….." I was cut short by bullets ripping through my back, and a white flash of pain cutting through my mind.  
  
Blain laughed. He had reason to, I basically fell for the same trap he had, just moments before.  
  
I'll give Trish your regards, bro. Oh yeah, if you want to save her, or this world, you are going to have to find me and kill me. Remember, use the sword, it's the only way. If you don't I will." He laughed again, and ran off. 


	5. Things Get A Lil Better

I'm gonna kill that golden punk. I watched Blain run off and decided to focus on healing. Nothing happened. Why am I not healing?!? What did my so called brother do? Ohh…I'm gonna kick his punk ass when I find him.  
  
"Later…" I told myself, and passed out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What the…?" I woke up on a couch, wit fresh blankets. All I could thing was 'Mmm, warm.' Only a few seconds was I enjoying this comfort before the blanket was taken.  
  
"Hey! You're awake!" A young girl of about 23 was standing over me.  
  
"Hey! I was warm! Who are you? And where am I?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. You could be a little nicer to the beautiful girl who saved your life. My name is Haley, and you're at my place." She said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hey! Slow down babe! You're right." At this she smiled, but I wasn't done. "Yeah, you're right, you are beautiful. But you didn't save me, I would have healed. By the way, I'm Dante." I smiled, as her smile disappeared.  
  
"I found you bleeding to death from like 20 bullets through your back! What do you mean you would have healed?!? I only brought you here so I could bring you to the hospital." At this my smile grew.  
  
"Haley, look." I stood, and realized my clothes were gone, except my boxers. "Haley! Damn, do you undress all the hot guys you save?" My clothes…ARE GONE!  
  
"No, only the really hot ones." She grinned, and I felt my face get a little warm.  
  
"Well, I guess it'll be easier to show you this way. Look, no wounds, or scars, or anything, see?" I raised my arms so she could see.  
  
"My God…" She whispered, eyes wide. "You're completely healed! But how?"  
  
"I'd tell ya, but you'd never believe me." It's not exactly common knowledge that demons exist.  
  
"Try me. Well think about it, I'll get your clothes." Haley turned and walked into a nearby room.  
  
I sat down again and looked around. It was a small apartment with little furniture other than this couch. A rocking chair to my left, a coffee table in front of me, and a TV beyond that. Not bad, I could tell she hadn't lived here long, with boxes still laying around. I stood and looked out a window to my right, there I saw an alley that looked familiar. Only when seeing the fresh blood down there, did I realize it was the alley where Blain and I fought. Haley must have heard the guns and come running. She came back in the room a minute later.  
  
"here's your clothes, I got bored waiting for you to wake up, and fixed some of the bullet holes. I gotta say, you are a man of good taste." Haley said, handing me my clothes.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier Haley. The guy that did this to me could have come back to finish me off. I would have been done for then, so thanks for saving my butt." I said slowly getting dressed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Besides, I like your butt." The last part she said leaning to the side to see my butt. I just laughed.  
  
"So what happened anyway?" Haley asked.  
  
She sat next to me as I retold my tale. About the look-alike who claimed to be my brother, and how he wanted me dead to power this sword. When I finished, I realized I didn't have my weapons.  
  
"Haley, where'd you put my stuff, like swords and guns?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, I put them somewhere secure, just in case." She said getting up again.  
  
"In case I was some kind of gun crazy psycho?" I laughed.  
  
"Something like that." She smiled.  
  
"Well no worries, I'm not Blain." I laughed again. Haley came back into the room carrying Alastor, The Brotherhood, and Ebony and Ivory.  
  
"Here ya go. So where you going from here?" She asked, handing me my weapons.  
  
"Probably back home." I handed her a small card for Devil Never Cry, Trish had made. "Come see me tomorrow, and I can explain the rest to you." I holstered Ebony and Ivory, sheathed Alastor, and held The Brotherhood.  
  
"Like how you healed from multiple gunshot wounds in a matter of hours?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That and how is it possible to have such a cute butt as mine, if you want." I winked and walked out, laughter coming from behind me. 


	6. Tis A Trap!

"Did you truly believe the son of Sparda would just hand himself over?" A deep voice echoed in the dark corridor.  
  
"No, but it was worth a try. Besides, where's the fun in that? I'm glad he's putting up a fight." Blain said to the omniscient voice as he walked down the hall.  
  
"Not that it will get him anywhere. Blain, lead him here, bring him to me. I want him to see who will bring his entire world to it's knees." The disembodied voice said bitterly.  
  
"Yes master, the son of Sparda will come. I have something…important to him." Blain spoke with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Trish? That may work but you'll need something more, I can feel it. I want you to find this Hailey girl, there's something between them. Though I doubt Sparda even knows, but he will figure it out when she's gone." The voice laughed maniacally.  
  
"We will make Sparda suffer, sounds fun to me." Blain began to laugh too, as he left the corridor.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hung up the phone. Someone was having trouble with some Marionettes, and I cannot let them down (or give up the chance to break a few demon puppet heads). But Hailey was coming by today….I shouldn't be having these doubts! I should rush off to this case without a second though, but there was something about her. Giving in, I quickly scribbled a note for Hailey and stuck it on the door, it would just have to wait.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I pulled up to an old, dilapidated house. Personally I would have just let the damn puppets have it, not worth the trouble. "That's not your call," I told myself and started for the door, Trish's bike conveniently hidden behind some bushes. But a thought was beginning to bug me, where was Trish without her bike? "Later," I thought as the door creaked open. The place was darker than the night outside, and it was completely silent.  
A scream shattered the quiet night, sounding like it came from the second level of the house. I rushed up the stairs, adrenaline pumping, and blew through the door with Alastor in my hands.  
The second I was through the door I saw a girl of about 17 surrounded by Marionettes. At the sound of the door crashing open they turned on me. The girl smiled at me and began to speak.  
  
"Son of Sparda, so nice of you to join us. Now die!" The girl shrieked, her eyes turning blood red.  
  
As she finished the Marionettes attacked. I swung Alastor, cutting one in half and taking another ones head off. I went into a blind rage and the monotone hacking finally came to an end a few minutes later. I looked up at the girl as her shifted into that of a demon. It grinned, it's sharp teeth showing. It was the demon of the stories told by parents to scare naughty children into behaving. It was covered in red skin with coal black eyes, long horned curled into balls (reminding me of a ram), a long snout of a nose and mouth filled with long sharp teeth. The very smell of death reeked off of it, I got a good whiff as it dove at me. It's long claws barely missed my head as I rolled to the side, drawing Ebony and Ivory. I jumped to my feet and unloaded two clips into it, before it screamed and dove at me again. This time I was expecting it and had already switched to Alastor.  
I swung harder than I'd ever swung, letting my Devil Trigger let loose. Smoke filled the air as the demon's blood spewed from the many pieces that fell to the ground. Then the floor caught on fire, and I knew it was time to go. I jumped the rail onto the first floor and sprinted out the door. It had been a trap and I had a very bad feeling about it all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hailey,  
C'mon in, I had a business errand. I will be back in no time.  
-Dante   
Hailey saw the note and walked in, only to gasp a minute later.  
  
"Dante? You scared me, jeez." She said.  
  
"No, sorry babe. Name's Blain, and I'm afraid Dante won't be able to see you for a long, long time." Blain moved with lightning fast speed and grabbed Hailey, disappearing into a hole in the ground. 


End file.
